


Quirk

by CrumblingAsh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/M, Female Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes no sense, but he can't look away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirk

* * *

 

She's tapping away at screens, nails coated in the chipping Hulk-green paint Foster's lab assistant had attacked her with last week. Her plain brown hair, unbrushed and resulting tangled, has started to stealthily escape her band, trickling down her neck and falling into her narrowed, distant, and equally plain brown eyes in an annoyance she doesn't pay mind to. She's alternating between biting her bottom lip a little too hard, pulling the skin tight, and releasing it to mouth the lyrics of the song echoing in the overly-large headphones bestowed upon her by the same assistant.

 

Compared to the models gracing the glossy magazines that have become the glimpses of his fucking life, Bryce Banner doesn't fit. She looks ironically plain, normal, average. The lab coat she insists on wearing is wrinkled and too big, dwarfing her too-thin body in a manner she seems to like, and still bears the remnants of coffee stains from weeks ago. Technically, she's _nothing to look at._

 

Her head subconsciously bobs to the tune of her music, her brows furrowing together as she mouths another lyric, and beneath her fingers she lights up the screen with the brilliance the rest of the world is severely lacking and will never have.

 

That small, self-conscious smile appears on her face with a slight quirk of her lips and Tony can't look away.

 

_Damn it._


End file.
